The Twisted Nightmare
by kaitlynpaigey.antiknight
Summary: Anna is a WWE Diva and is assigned to use Dean Ambrose. Can she do it? or will her strong connections bring her to being fired by Vince?
1. Chapter 1

**Imagine this...  
You're the Diva's biggest heel. you just bet Tamina for the No#1 Contendership at Extreme Rules. You hail from Detroit and had a serious problem with drugs. You never talk much about your past which makes you dangerous. **

"Anna...Congratulations!" The divas locker room is full of cheers and joy since of Anna's win against Tamina. "We know you could've done it!" Brie exclaims as she lifts you up and squeezes you tight. Aksana stands nearby with her arms crossed and smirks "you won by a fluke Anna, you could never beat Tamina on your best day." Anna turns around and smirks as she gets in Aksana's face. "Says the diva that had to sleep with Teddy Long so she could be seen on an actual TV."Aksana is taken back by that response and laughs as she opens the door and slams it behind her as Natalya whispers "Someone's got a problem." Everyone laughs as one of the crew asks for Anna to report to HHH at the moment. Anna thinks it must be a well done speech so she smiles and tells everyone "My main man, H, he's the most reasonable guy on the Board of Directors."

"Anna, we have some...problems." HHH sits with her as he hands her a towel to wipe herself as Anna sits there puzzled "What do you mean? I won that match against that Suckaaaafly and I get a match against Kaitlyn at Payback." He frowns "Not that silly, Ambrose, he wasn't suppose to win tonight, and the WWE Board of Directors is rioting over it." Anna quickly interrupts "And?" HHH stands up "We need a heel diva to get Ambrose at his weakest spot, get Kofi to defeat him." Anna feels offended "You want me to go and be friends with a Lunatic!?" HHH takes the towel of Anna and makes an offer. "If you can make Ambrose quit, we will give you a better paycheck and a guaranteed match at Wrestlemania in the near future." Anna doesn't even hesitate and shakes her head in agreement as she stands up. "I can't believe I'm going to be friends with a lunatic." HHH smiles and waves. "Anna, you don't know what you just signed yourself up too."

Dean is standing with Roman and Seth as they all hold a championship. Anna walks over quietly and smiles as they turn around and look at her awkwardly as you can hear Roman breathing. Seth breaks the tension and talks. "Anna, you're looking great tonight!" Anna makes eye contact with Dean as she looks into his cold and mysterious blue eyes. "I'm here to see Dean actually, stop with the small talk and bugger off." Seth and Roman look at each other stunned as they say to Dean "We will be in our locker room's if you need us."Dean nods without a sound until they leave as he finally says "So, you're here to tell me a great job for what I did last night?" Anna laughs as she walks around him slowly. "Now, that would be giving flattery to a goat now." Dean raises one of his eyebrows as he looks at her walking. "Then what, did poor HHH come and send you too babysit me?" Anna walks up in his face as he moves his head backwards. "Dean, you know, the more you realize that there's more to life than being treated like you're the top shit, the better. I had to learn the hard way." Dean smirks and says in a sarcastic tone. "Oh, we got a badass over here." Anna backs away from him as she flicks his title and then says. "You and me, we are going to be best friends." She hisses at the last part as Ambrose holds his title and then looks at her. "It depends, are you really a friend?" Anna gazes off into his eyes until she realizes what he said and she replied with "Yes, I am going to be the best friend you'll ever have." And with that, Anna walks off leaving Ambrose with his title, thinking off all the things she just said.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Thank you guys, I will try and post as much as I can! I don't know what I am going to do with this so bare with me, I will though, try and write heaps more than the first chapter. xx)**

Anna sets her bag next to her bed as she takes off her boots and ties her hair up as she falls backwards into the bed. All she can think about is finally beating Tamina after all of those months of her cockiness. Now, she can focus on Kaitlyn and the Diva's championship. Her phone lights up and vibrates as she quickly gets up and digs through her bag and see's she got a new text.

"Hey, I've been thinking...About our break up, can you give me another chance?"  
-Seth.

Anna rolls her eyes and deletes the message. Anna and Seth have had a connection from when Leighla and Seth separated. She's been trying to ignore him cause a few weeks ago, she came home after her tour got cancelled, Seth and some random girl sleeping together. It's going to be awkward if Ambrose mentions anything about it when she's with Seth because really, she just wants to forget about it. that's why she was so neutral earlier. She decides to get dressed into her Pajamas's and opens the sheets in her bed and falls asleep, her mind buzzing.

"KNOCK KNOCK. ANYBODY HOME?"

Anna wakes up slowly and pathetically yells out she's coming. She get's up slowly and grabs a dressing robe and slips her feet into slippers as she shuffles slowly to the door. She opens it to feel 2 arm's wrap around her neck. She falls back on her bum as the person lets go. "Opps, it's just your best friend, Aj." Anna get's back onto her feet and smiles as Aj looks at her, smiling. "Come in..." Aj skips in and start's pulling clothes out as Anna just goes and makes her morning coffee.

"So, rumor has it that Rosa slept with Jake Carter and they totally didn't date after it...Did I also mention that Layla and that DJ guy are dating? They are so cute!" Aj is rushing her words at a BILLION seconds per minute. You just nod and stir your spoon around. "I also heard you're "looking" after Dean Ambrose...awkward." Anna feels a rush of anger go through her and chokes up on her coffee as she spits it back into her cup unexpectedly. "You okay Anna?" Anna stands up and look's down at Aj. "He seems...strange." Aj laughs cockily and jumps off her seat and follows you out to the kitchen. "Ah, you got that right, did you hear that he killed his girlfriends dog or something? I can't remember but it's something on those lines." Anna tips out her coffee and turns on the tap as she turns around and faces Aj. "I'm doing it for a Wrestlemania match but those a rumors could be false. he could just have had a crazy girlfriend." Anna turns around as Aj laughs. "I am the definition of Crazy if you remember my storyline." Anna turns off the tap as she turns back around to Aj. "Well, let's go hit the town and then we go and film Smackdown." "Good plan, but pick something nice to wear." Aj adds onto the sentence as you both smile and walk back out into the lounge room.

Aj gets out the car wearing her "Love Bites" shirt and smiles to some fans as Anna gets out the car wearing a red thin dress and hoop earrings as Aj whispers "Damn, you got some lookers now, you dressed classy and slutty, nice." Anna pinches Aj's arm a little and smiles slightly as they walk over to the Coffeeshop across the road. Anna opens the door first as everyone turns around at the bell at the door. they walk over to the counter and order 2 strawberry milkshakes. they make their way to a table and sit down as Aj goes on about her and Dolph's stupid championship plan to cheat at Payback. I look around the shop as I make eye contact with a few of the customers. Suddenly, a brown haired guy with blue eyes you can't miss is sitting by himself reading a newspaper. You choke on your milkshake and milk comes out of your nose as Aj is startled and grabs a napkin and wipes your nose. "Like a...OMG A SIMPSONS LIMITED EDITION BOBBLEHEAD OF APU!" Aj whimpers as she looks at the price and Anna turns around to see it in a glass cabin. "Really, April? Dean Ambrose is sitting a few seats behind to the right of the old man drinking the black tea." Aj quickly turns her head around and see's him directly as she smiles evilly and pulls me up. "You better start the firing process now." I try and push her away but she finally overpowers me and pushes me into the seat in front of Ambrose as he lifts his paper down. "Oh, it's you. I thought it would be someone with talent." Anna scoffs and then grabs his donut that was beside his coffee as she waves it in front of her mouth. "Mmm, you're not even going to get one piece." Ambrose retaliates by slamming the paper down and twisting Anna's arm as she let's go and rub's her arm. "Ow!?" Ambrose smirks as he takes a bite and wipe's the icing of the side of his mouth. "So, what boring plan do you have for me tonight after Smackdown?" Anna looks at him. "Are you thinking we are dating?" Ambrose shakes his head and laughs evilly, cold eyes staring back while the sun is directly on him. "Actually, I was but I guess not. I do date non trashy barbies with no future of being champion." Anna has enough and stands up and then get's his cup of coffee and pours it on the newspaper. "Oh, you can't read the newspaper anymore? NEWSFLASH, YOU'RE A DICK!" everyone in the diner goes quiet as she look for Aj, she's talking to the waitress about the Simpson's figure as I quickly turn on my heel's. "April, car, now." She quickly pays for it and snatches it out of the cabinet and then follow's me out the diner as she tries catching up asking the same question. "ANNA, WHAT HAPPENED?" Anna snarls and get's into her face as she replies back. "I told my one ticket to getting to the top that he was a dick! and where were you? Admiring that stupid plastic doll of yours!" Anna realises what she said as Aj slumps a little and grabs the keys and then says while trying to keep her tears down. "Sorry, I tried being a friend...And it's a figurine, not a plastic doll like you." Anna laugh as Aj pushes her away and you yell "How am I going to get to Smackdown?" Aj turns around, eyes completely filled as she says in a hiss tone. "Get your stupid ticket to take you." Anna turns around and looks back into the diner and see's Dean smiling and holding his car keys as it start's to cloud up as Anna sighs. "Damn, another obstacle."


	3. Chapter 3

**(I decided before I go to sleep to write another chapter before bed. this chapter wil be short but it will mostly detail their trip to Smackdown tapings! I made a mistake with the Events so I'm sorry if it's majorly ruined the story.)**

Anna makes her way into the coffee shop again, opening the door slowly as she makes eye contact with Ambrose again. He stands up and put's some money on the table and smirks as he picks his newspaper up and folds it slowly as he tucks it underneath his arm as he walks over to Anna. she smirks with him as she takes the newspaper from him. "I'm so sorry about the newsflash, it's true though." Dean takes the newspaper back as his face turns into a smug look as he throws it out and says softly into her ear. "I missed out on the weather report you bitch." Anna takes that as a fair compliment and opens the door and walks out towards his car.

Anna stands at the car door as Ambrose unlocks the car. Anna keeps standing there as he looks at her and shrugs. "What do you want sweetie? My newspaper? a handstand?" She harshly says back. "Open the door for me and swoop me off my feet like a princess of a disney movie?" Dean chuckles as he walks over to her and then opens the door as he grabs Anna by the waist and then plops her into the car as a all of a sudden lick to her face stuns Anna as she smiles a little, blushing at the slightest. Dean slams the door after she puts on her seatbelt and walks back over to his side as he leans back into his seat. he just sits there as Anna asks. "Well? Smackdown is soon." Ambrose looks into her brown eyes. "Why are you talking to me? Out of everyone on the roster?" Anna thinks that she can't just tell him straight that she's doing it because of a Wrestlemania match and for money so she simply says "Well, you seem like a nice guy." Dean tightens his grip on the steering wheel as he stars the car and drives out the parking lot.

Anna and Ambrose are arguing about what song to choose on the radio. "I love Selena Gomez!" Anna starts singing some lyrics of her as Ambrose starts belting out some Metallica lyrics louder as they drive past a few buildings. they are shouting lyrics over each other as they finally pull up into the arena. Aj is standing in the parking lot holding my bags and her simpsons figurine as I give a sorrow look to Ambrose as he turns off the car and undoes his seatbelt and leaves the car as he walks over to Aj and starts talking to her. it looks like a civil chat. I get out cause the suspense is killing me. What are they saying? I walk closer and they go quiet as I snatch my bags of Aj. "Thanks." Aj smiles innocently as she skips off before I could say another word. "What the hell were you two talking about?" Ambrose looks at me still with a smug look. "Nothing of your concern, now, I gotta find the other members, you know..." Anna gives a approving nod as Ambrose turns slowly and walks a little than pauses as he turns around. "Hey, thanks..." He nods as then he turns and continues walking as Anna feels a sudden grab on my arm just to see Brie. "Come on Anna, we got to get ready for the segment where we jump Aj." "Since when did we have to jump her?" Brie laughs. "Since this is entertainment, and improvisation is entertaining." She winks as she pulls Anna and Anna thinks.

"And when I thought I tamed the lion."


End file.
